Royal Love
by xQEAx
Summary: AU Tharja is Queen of Plegia and during negotiations with Ylisse she has demanded the hand of the Shepherds tactician in marriage And now Robin must face leaving all his friends and returning to his home country.
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Decree**

Robin wiped the sweat off his forehead as he took another drink of water from his canteen.

While he found the heat of the Plegian desert not as bad as he expected that didn't make the heat any less unbearable.

The shepherds, along with the Exalt and her royal escort, were on route to the capital of Plegia the large amount of Plegian outlaws and ruffians attacking Ylissean settlements.

Robin had to admit he was surprised he was asked to come along for negotiations considering he'd only been with the shepherds for a few months.

" _Besides the fact that you're the tactician of the countries' militia, you've partaken in many battles against the Plegian forces you're thoughts and opinions will help and be taken into consideration."_ Was what Chrom told him.

Robin was soon pulled from his thoughts as he felt a jab at his side.

Looking he saw Lissa with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh Lissa is something wrong?" Robin asked causing Lissa to give and exaggerated sigh.

"I'd say there is, I was saying your name like a hundred times and you didn't say anything?" The young princess explained."

"Ah, sorry I was just lost in thought." Robin said.

"What are you thinking about?" Lissa asked.

"Well for starters why are we bothering meeting with Plegia's ruler if we know their people are attacking ours?" Robin asked.

"It's because they claim these people are acting of their own volition and not that of the country." Chrom answered joining the conversation.

"Yeah they always tell us that they can't control every citizen's actions." Lissa said.

"And besides neither of us are wanting a war." Chrom said.

Robin couldn't argue with that logic, however he still felt uneasy.

"So you've met with Plegia's ruler before?" Robin asked.

"Yes this isn't the first time we've brought up this problem to the queen but she hasn't exactly been cooperative." Chrom said.

"What's the queen like? I'd like to know who we're meeting with before we get to the capitol." Robin asked.

"She's super creepy and very mean." Lissa said almost too eagerly.

"Lissa! You should not say such things about our neighboring countries' ruler." Emmeryn said joining her siblings and friend.

"Well it's true." Lissa said.

"While the queen isn't ideal by Ylisse standards she does care for her people and has been civil enough not only to meet with us but offers us shelter during our time in her palace every time we come to discuss matters as well." Emmeryn explained.

"Only because she wants to keep an eye on us." Lissa mumbled to herself.

"I have to agree with Lissa my experience with Plegia's queen have been less than pleasant." Chrom said.

"Who exactly is this queen?" Robin asked

"Her name is Tharja, and when I say brace yourself friend take those words to heart." Chrom advised.

"Yeah especially considering we're almost there." Lissa said pointing off to the distance where the group could see Plegia's capitol.

If there was one thing Tharja hated it was waiting. She was the damn queen of Plegia she had a right NOT to wait for some pompous Ylissean royals.

Currently Tharja was in her private study passing the time by perfecting her hexes as well as creating new ones. Currently she was trying to make a hex that would cause the target to go blind, deaf, and mute all at the same time.

However before she made a breakthrough a knock on her door interrupted the process.

"Hey Sunshine get yourself prettied up the Ylessian royals are here." A voice said behind the door.

Rolling her eyes Tharja closed her book of hexes and gave herself one check in the mirror. Tharja was dressed in her royal Plegian sorceress attire and left the room to come face to face with her sweet toothed spymaster Gaius.

In her court there were only three people that Tharja truly trusted and Gaius was one of the few who had that privilege.

Exiting Tharja made her way to the meeting room with Gaius in tow.

"Anything I should know beforehand?" Tharja asked the spymaster.

"Nothin' that comes to mind other than the new guy." Gaius said.

"What?" Tharja asked.

"Yeah they brought some Plegian guy sayin' that he's their new tactician." Gaius explained.

"A Plegian is Ylisseans' famous new tactician? I find that rather funny." Tharja said not showing any humor in her voice.

"I thought so too." Gaius said.

Robin waited nervously at his seat next to Chrom at the table looking around trying to calm his nerves.

Before their entrance to the palace Lissa took it upon herself to inform Robin of everything about queen Tharja and how it's rumored she casts dangerous hexes on anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. It didn't help that each servant and guard had a look of fear on their face.

Soon enough the door opened causing Emmeryn, Lissa, Frederick, Chrom to stand from their seats. Chrom proceeded to nudge Robin to get him to stand.

As soon as Robin stood up four figures entered the room. One figure was a muscular bald man with a bushy beard. The second figure was a man with hair even more silver than Robin's and was also smiling as if he was just told a joke moments before. The third man had orange hair and something sticking from his mouth. And the final figure made Robin freeze in place.

She had ash black hair, porcelain white skin, her body was decorated with golden jewelry from head to toe and had a body he imagined could have only been hand crafted by the gods themselves. The woman, who Robin assumed was the queen, wore a bored and uninterested look on her face and was inspecting her finger nails rather than looking at her guests.

"Presenting Queen Tharja Sallya the third and her respected council members including myself high general Mustafa leader of Plegia's army. The rest shall now provide their own introduction." Mustafa said beginning the meeting

"Henry royal advisor, head diplomat, and best friend of the queen nyahahah." Henry crackled before getting smacked by Mustafa and being reminded the latter wasn't an official position.

"Gaius royal spymaster." Gaius said as he pulled out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth replacing the bare stick of the previous one.

Robin was admittedly confused. Based on his encounters with plegians on the battlefield Robin never would have guessed these were the people leading the country.

"Frederick knight of the royal family." Frederick said starting Ylisse's introduction.

"Exalt Emmeryn leader of Ylisse." Emmeryn said.

"Prince Chrom leader of the shepherds." Chrom said.

"Princess Lissa shepherds cleric." Lissa said.

"Uhh Robin tactician of the shepherds." Robin said uneasy.

As soon as his name was said Tharja looked up from her nails at robin and her eyes went wide and her whole demeanor changed.

"Well I wasn't aware that someone quite like you was going to attend Sir Robin." Tharja said in a half dazed half sultry voice.

"Ah w-well I hope it won't be a problem your highness." Robin said nervous about the look the Plegian Queen was giving him.

"Oh not at all I'm merely surprised to see one of my own people with Ylisse's royals." Tharja said not taking her eyes off of Robin.

"Well it's actually a funny story-"

"Silence welp do not bore our Queen with your life's story." Mustafa said interrupting the tactician.

"GENERAL!" Tharja shouted startling everyone in the room.

"You should not be so rude to our guest, apologize to Sir Robin." Tharja ordered.

Dumbfounded Mustafa complied.

"My apologies Sir Robin." Mustafa said, although he didn't sound sincere.

"Umm it's no trouble general." Robin said awestruck at the fact that Tharja seemed to be defensive of him.

"Perhaps we should begin the meeting." Emmeryn said trying to get things moving along.

"Queen Tharja we have once again had numerous encounters with Pelegian outlaws harassing my citizens." Emmeryn said.

"And once again I remind you that I'm not responsible for the action every one of my people." Tharja retorted.

"This is a problem that can easily be solved by tightening the leeway of your boarder." Chrom chided.

"And let my people feel as though they're trapped. They have a right to go to other countries." Tharja said.

"That's funny considering you forbid any and all Ylissean traders from Plegia." Chrom said.

"Well that may be because we don't want anything you dirty Ylisseans have to offer nyahaha." Henry said.

"Watch your tongue degenerate or I'll remove it!" Frederick roared.

Soon enough the entire room took part in a shouting match. Robin couldn't believe it this wasn't a negotiation it was madness.

" _Need to do something."_ Robin thought.

Robin proceeded to put two fingers in his mouth allowing him to do an ear splitting whistle getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone calm down this is supposed to be a civilized meeting." Robin said successfully calming the room.

"You're right Robin. Queen Tharja there must-" Emmeryn was going to continue but she noticed that Tharja wasn't even paying attention.

Instead Plegia's one and only queen was resting her head in her hands and was staring at Robin much to his discomfort.

"Queen Tharja?" Emmeryn asked.

"Your majesty?" Mustafa asked equally confused.

"QUEEN THARJA!" Chrom yelled annoyed at the royal's behavior.

That had gotten Tharja out of her trance and was now alert.

"What?" Tharja asked.

Suppressing a sigh Robin spoke.

"Queen Tharja I urge you to hear us out the tensions between yours and Ylisse's people are high and at this rate war is inevitable, and the thing about war is everyone assumes they want one until it begins then nobody wants it." Robin said and the room was meet with a tense silence.

"Your tactician can certainly forge words like silver." Tharja said.

Suddenly Tharja grew a large grin on her as an idea formed in her head.

"Exalt Emmeryn, Sir Robin's words have truly moved me I will form a tighter grip on our border, open trade between our countries, and I'll even put out bounties on all Plegians attacking your people." Tharja said leaving everyone speechless.

Emmeryn quickly grew a smile.

"Queen Tharja you generosity is most appr-"

"I do only ask one thing in return." Tharja interrupted.

"Of course so much shouldn't be asked for nothing, what is it you desire?" Emmeryn asked.

"What I want is simple." Tharja began.

"I want your tactician's hand in marriage."


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisions and Consequences**

The room was silent. Everybody in the room was wide eyed save for one.

Robin was stunned. Had he heard the queen right? In exchange for exactly what Emmeryn asked for, Queen Tharja wanted to marry him?

Nobody said a word.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

That was until Henry burst into laughter. This went on for some time until he noticed the other attendees were giving him odd looks.

"Oh wait you're serious?" Henry asked.

"Quite serious." Tharja responded.

"Queen Tharja I, I'm not even sure what to say." Emmeryn said.

"Say yes it's as easy as that." Tharja said.

"NO! We're not giving you one of Ylisse's citizens like they're a trinket!" Chrom yelled.

"Please, if anything his more MY citizen than yours." Tharja said with malice.

"That still doesn't matter! Who Robin marries is HIS choice he's not going to be used as a bargaining chip." Lissa said.

"You make a valid point princess." Tharja said.

"Very well, Sir Robin what say you? Will you accept my proposal?" Tharja asked Robin in a sweet voice.

"W-well I-"

"Of course he won't." Chrom said cutting Robin off.

"Didn't your sister just say it was his choice?" Tharja said.

"Your highness perhaps you should reconsider there must be something else you desire." Mustafa pleaded.

"Your general is right Queen Tharja I can offer you many things in return for you offer but I will not give up a citizen of Yilsse." Emmeryn said.

Tharja slammed her hands on the table causing everybody to stop talking.

"Enough! My word is final, if you want my deal I DEMAND Robin to be my betrothed my mind will not be swayed I will give you until tomorrow to come to a decision until then this meeting is adjourned the guards will show you all to you quarters." With that said Tharja left the room with her council following her.

Nobody said a word as the Ylisse council were escorted to their rooms. Lissa and Emmeryn shared a room while Chrom Frederick and Robin shared one. The Shepherds and Emmeryn's personal guard resided in the Palace's barracks only the meeting attendees were allowed rooms.

While the three male shepherds settled in their room nobody said a word. Robin decided to speak up.

"I'm going to take a walk and get some fresh air if you two don't mind." Robin said.

"No go ahead I'm going to find Emmeryn and figure out our next move." Chrom said.

"I shall accompany you milord." Frederick said and thus the trio parted ways.

Robin was walking to the entrance of the palace. Robin felt that a walk and some fresh air could help clear his head. Considering what was going on Robin figured needed it.

" _Why does she want this? She just met me today and she wants marry me?!"_ Robin's thoughts were interrupted as two guards moved between him and the palace's exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" One guard asked.

"I was going for a walk to clear my head." Robin responded.

"Oh is that right? Going to see the country you ran away from you damn turncoat." The guard accused.

"Turncoat? I have no idea what you mean." Robin said.

The guard then took a step towards Robin.

"What kind of man sides against his own homeland?" The guard said.

The fact that Robin was Plegian was no well-kept secret and known to many. Because of this many soldiers, citizens, even shepherds were a little less than ideal towards him.

He still remembers the day he got separated from Chrom at the castle. He was tackled by guards and thrown in prison accused of being a Plegian spy.

Nonetheless that comment made Robin wince a little. In some sense Robin is a turncoat. But it wasn't his fault he lost his memory and just happened to end up being found by Ylisse's crown prince.

"Ah let 'em through I doubt 'e'll do anythin'" The second guard chimed.

"But he's-"

"HE is 'ere as a diplomat and should be treated as one, 'sides we don't know 'is story and he looks like a nice enough guy." The second guard said

"You can go on ahead but be sure to get back before sun down the castle will be locked up by then." The guard said.

"Thank you." Robin said before embarking into the city that is Plegia's capitol.

" _Marrying someone her own guards see as a traitor, what is she thinking!"_ Robin thought.

"What are you thinking?!" Gaius asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tharja questioned.

Gaius couldn't believe his queens response.

"Oh you know that bracelet doesn't match those earrings, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT?!" Gaius shouted.

Tharja rolled her eyes. After the meeting Tharja retreated to her personal study. She was well aware that her council would demand answers of her choice. Tharja managed to get to her study and locked the door before they could get a question in. However Gaius was an excellent lockpick.

"I don't understand the big deal. They wanted something I demanded something in return." Tharja simply said.

"You asked to marry their tactician." Gaius said.

"Tharja I've known you almost all my life and I can't wrap my head around this have you lost your mind?" Gaius asked.

"I'd watch how you address your Queen Gaius." Tharja warned.

"I'm just trying to make sense of this." Gaius said before leaving.

He may have been Tharja's friend and spymaster, but he was well aware she would have no guilt hexing him.

"I know why you're doing this." A new voice stated.

"Don't Henry." Tharja warned.

"I noticed it to same hair, same eye color, gods he even had the same name oddly enough." Henry said.

"But Tharja you NEED to realize it's not him." Henry said.

Tharja said nothing she only stared away from her childhood friend.

"You need to move on he's not coming back." Henry said.

"I am moving on." Tharja said quietly.

"By marrying someone that has a resemblance to him?" Henry asked.

"Just….leave Henry." Tharja said.

Henry said nothing and left just as Gaius did leaving Tharja all alone and lost in thought.

Robin couldn't believe it.

THIS was what the capitol of Plegia was like? This isn't at all what he'd imagined it'd be like.

Instead of ruthless barbarians in the streets he saw children playing.

Instead of citizens begging for gold and food he saw people no different than citizens.

Instead of weapon stores around every corner, granted there were a few weapon shops though not as many as expected, there were clothes stores, restaurants, and much to Robin's delight a book store.

A small bell chimed when he entered the store.

"Oh hello can I help you?" An old man asked.

"Yes do you have any books on Plegian history?" Robin asked.

"Yes I should but I'll need to check in the back, make yourself at home." The old man said going into the back of the store leaving Robin by himself.

Robin once again found himself surprised. In Yilsse Robin had spent days looking for a shop or store that would serve him. 'Go back to Plegia' or 'we don't want any of your kind here' they'd often say.

It amazed Robin to no extent that a country ruled by such kind spirits had such cruel people.

Soon enough the man brought back a thick old looking book.

"I believe this will satisfy your request." The old man said.

"I think it will, thank you." Robin said paying the man and leaving.

Robin figured looking into Plegia's history wouldn't hurt in negotiations.

Robin spent another few hours taking in the sights of the city as the sun was beginning to set.

Robin made his way to the palace and to his surprise the guards that let him in were as nice as the one that stood up for him earlier.

Robin made his way to his temporary quarters only to find it lacking both Frederick and Chrom.

Are they still talking to Emmeryn and Lissa? Robin decided to check and went to Emmeryn's room.

Arriving at his destination Robin heard voices inside and decided to listen in.

"We've been discussing this for hours and we still don't have a solution." Robin recognized the voice as Chrom.

"Chrom I understand your frustration but we must remain calm." Emmeryn said.

"We NEED that deal but we can't just give Robin to Tharja." Lissa said.

"Or mabey we can." Frederick said.

"Frederick! What the hell!" Lissa shouted.

"All I'm saying is Robin is from this country we have no reason to stick our necks out for him if it means the suffering of OUR country, make no mistake I've grown fond of Robin but at the end of the day he is still Plegian and we still need Queen Tharja's deal." Frederick said.

"Frederick I can't believe what I'm hearing Robin has risked life and limb for the sake of Ylisse and is one of my closest friend I will not hand him over like some worn pair of boots." Chrom argued.

Robin, who had been listening to the whole conversation, was touched at how much Lissa and Chrom were defending him.

They were great friends. Friends who have given him so much. They gave him Friends. A home. A purpose.

What had he given them in return?

Aid in a few battles? Decent strategies?

It paled in comparison to all they had given him.

Robin then and there knew what he had to do.

He was either going to make the worst decision of his life or….actually Robin assumed that was it.

Robin found a pair of guards that he assumed would help.

"Excuse me do you two know where Queen Tharja is?" Robin asked.

"Her majesty was feeling unwell and retired early into her chambers." One guard said.

"Is there any way I can speak to her it's rather important." Robin said.

"No." Was all the guard said before the pair walked away.

Robin sighed in defeat.

"What's so important?" A voice asked.

Robin turned to see that it was Plegia's spymaster, Gaius.

"Oh Spymaster I was looking for her grace to inform her of my decision considering her offer." Robin said.

"Two things, one you can knock it off with formalities around me I hate that stuff more than veggies, and two I can take you to her come on." Gaius said as he led the tactician to the queen.

"So how long have you known the queen?" Robin asked trying to make the awkward silence break .

"My whole life, I met her when we were kids she caught me when I was trying to rob this place she found me hands in her jewelry box instead of sentencing me to death she was impressed I was able to infiltrate a royal place without getting caught by guards and demanded her parents give me a job when her parents kicked the bucket and came into power she appointed me as spymaster." Gaius explained as he stuck a piece of candy in his mouth.

Soon the due arrived outside a large wooden door with golden décor on it guarded by two heavily armored soldiers.

"Anything we can help you with Spymaster Gaius?" One guard asked.

"Nah just need to talk to Tharja how about you and Vincent take a break." Gaius said.

The two guards nodded and left.

"Let me do the talking alright bubbles." Gaius said.

Robin was about to ask about the sudden nickname but decided that it was best for a different time.

Gaius knocked on the door.

"Hey sunshine open up." Gaius said.

"Go away." A voice behind the door said.

"Come on open up we need to talk." Gaius said knocking on the door more.

"Is it important?" Tharja asked.

Gaius took a look at robin before responding.

"You're going want to open the door." Gaius said.

Robin heard an annoyed sigh before the door opened to a sight Robin would not soon regret.

Tharja opened the door to reveal herself wering nothing but black small clothes leaving little to the imagination.

As soon as she saw Robin her face turned a deep shade of red and slammed the door.

Robin himself was blushing furiously and Gaius seemed unfazed by this. Was this a normal occurrence?

"We've known each other for years it's like seeing you sibling half naked." Gaius said almost as if he was replying to Robin's thoughts.

Soon the door opened again and Tharja was now wearing a black silk robe.

"Good Sir Robin I wasn't expecting you at this hour what can I do for you?" Tharja said in a seductive voice.

"Actually Queen Tharja I came to tell you I've considered your offer and…I accept." Robin said.

Tharja was actually stunned. Was this really happening? Choosing not to question it Tharja grew a smile and latched herself onto Robins arm.

"I'm so happy you recuperate my love Sir Robin let us retreat in my chambers." Tharja said as she started pulling Robin to her room.

Robin stepped away releasing himself from Tharja's grip. He couldn't believe this he just accepted the proposal and she already wants to share her bed?!

"Uh Q-queen Tharja I'm flattered but we only just confirmed this a-and my friends are expecting me back soon." Robin said.

Tharja wanted to argue but she could see Robin was uncomfortable.

"Very well Gaius escort Robin back to his room." Tharja.

Tharja proceeded to cup Robin's cheek.

"Before you go know that you no longer need to refer to me as 'queen' we will be married thus equals." Tharja said as she stared into his eyes.

"Goodnight my love." Tharja said as she went back into her room.

On the walk back Tharja's words echoed in his head.

" _We will be married thus equals."_

Robin had failed to realize in all the madness that by accepting the marriage he will be the next KING of Plegia.

"What did I just agree to?" Robin said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of Pace**

 **(A/N: Wow this story has really taken off and it's been awhile huh? I wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update I had a lot going on (overused excuse that you're all sick of I know) but hopefully this chapter will make it up)**

Robin soon found himself back at his temporary quarters where Chrom and Frederick were waiting.

"Where have you been?" Chrom asked his friend.

"Ah, just getting some air today has been rather draining." Robin said.

"Agreed let's try and get some sleep and tomorrow we'll try to salvage this mess." Chrom said.

"Uh Chrom I need to tell you something first." Robin said nervously.

"Yes?" Chrom asked.

Robin wanted to tell him then and there that he went behind his back and gave himself up to Queen Tharja to save himself from a future headache but….

"Actually I'll let you know in the morning." Robin said.

" _Better to tell everyone at once."_ Robin rationalized but deep down he was calling himself a coward.

"Well okay then goodnight Robin." Chrom said before lying down on his pre-prepared bed for the night. Robin did the same the only difference being it took much longer for Robin to fall asleep.

What seemed like only seconds Robin was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the room's door. Robin sat up seeing that Chrom and Frederick were also awake due to the knocking. Robin decided to be the one to answer after putting on his trademark purple coat. Opening the door Robin was greeted to one of the palaces servants.

"Your grace her majesty has summoned you and the Ylissean royals to join her for breakfast in the dining hall." The servant said.

"We'll be there shortly." Robin replied still half asleep.

"Yes your majesty." The servant said before departing.

Robin closed the door and walked back into the room and informed Chrom and Frederick of the planned feast. As the trio of Shepherds were preparing themselves Robin stopped dead in his tracks as he realized just what the servant said to him. Not the part about breakfast but what he used to refer to Robin 'Your grace' 'Your majesty' how he specified YLISSEAN royals. It dawned on Robin.

" _He's already referring to me as his king!"_ Robin internally screamed.

A million questions were running through Robin's head. How did he know about his agreement to Tharja so quickly? Who else knew? Did Tharja make an official proclamation while he slept? Was is too late to back out?

No.

Robin pushed that last thought out of his head. He needed to do this. Not just for Chrom and Lissa but for the greater good of Ylisse. However that didn't stop him from feeling any more nervous about the whole ordeal.

"Are you feeling alright Robin?" Chrom asked his friend with a concerned look.

"Yes Chrom just a little nervous is all." Robin replied technically not lying.

"I understand what you men don't worry we won't let Tharja take you from us I promise." Chrom said with conviction full in his voice.

"Well actually Chrom you see, the thing is I-"Before Robin finished Frederick interrupted the two saying that they shouldn't keep the Queen waiting.

The trio soon made their way to the castle's dining hall where Lissa and Emmeryn were already sitting at the large table in the center of the room.

The group was joined by a servant in a cook's uniform.

"Excuse me your Excellency the chef wishes to know if there's any special dish you'd like him to prepare." The cook asked while bowing.

"That won't be necessary thank you." Emmeryn said with a soft smile.

"Beg your pardon exalt but I was referring to King Robin." The cook said still bowing.

All eyes turned to Robin who was visibly nervous.

"I'll just have the same as everyone else thank you." Robin said.

"You are ever so humble my lord." The cook said with a final bow before departing leaving four of the rooms' inhabitants in befuddlement.

"Why did he just call you king?" Lissa asked Robin.

"Well last night I-"Before Robin could explain he was once again interrupted. Robin would have laughed if it wasn't making his situation worse. However instead of Frederick interrupting Robin this time it was his future wife coming through guards in tow the doors dressed in the same garments as yesterday's negotiations however Robin couldn't get the image of her from last night's 'negotiations' out of his head.

"Good day Ylissean council I apologize but my own council will be unable to join us today." Tharja said notably and surprisingly in a chipper mood. And her mood only increased when her eyes landed on Robin.

"And an especially good morning to you my beloved." Tharja said as she sat down and almost instantaneously trays of food carried by servants entered the room and placed in front of each of the Ylissean council and the queen. The food varied from Plegian exclusive fruits to meat seasoned with Plegian spices. To Robin the food tasted oddly familiar. Before he could continue his strange nostalgic feeling Tharja spoke up.

"Exalt Emmeryn now that our dealing has been completed we can begin proper proceedings I have every intention of keeping my end of the deal, my captain of law enforcement is ready to take descriptions of those who've attacked your settlements to put out the bounties at your convenience." Tharja said. The royal family frowned at this.

"Queen Tharja I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm afraid that you're assuming that we decided to accept the deal offered, however we've decided to decline. While Robin's heritage is Plegian he is still considered one of my citizens and I can't and won't trade him away." Emmeryn said causing Tharja to frown.

"I find that very contradictory your eminence." Tharja said.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"My beloved Sir Robin came to me last night and personally accepted my offer." Tharja said causing everybody at the table besides herself and Robin to look at the tactician wide eyed and mouths agape.

"Robin what did you do?" Chrom asked in disbelief and horror.

"Tharja could you please give us a minute in private?" Robin asked.

Tharja looked conflicted but ultimately gave Robin a nod before exiting with her guards following in tow. The room was then filled with silence.

"So." Robin began.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Lissa yelled.

"I was thinking I'd help you all." Robin said.

"Robin you don't have to do this we'll find another way to get that deal we can-" Chrom was about to say more until Robin cut him off.

"Chrom please, you have given me so much a home, friends, a purpose. If I can help Ylissie find peace I will help you. You're my best friend." Robin said.

"Robin I-I don't know what to say." Chrom said.

Robin gave a soft simile and put a hand on the royals shoulder.

"You don't need to say anything Chrom." Robin said.

"Robin this is a great service you are doing for Ylissie, words cannot express my gratitude." Emmeryn said

"Think nothing of it your grace it's the least I can do." Robin said as his eyes landed on Lissa whom had tears forming in her eyes.

"*sniff* B-but I had so many more pranks I wanted to pull on you." The princess said pleading to her friend as the tears fell.

Emmeryn pulled the weeping royal into a hug.

"Well I suppose we should let the rest know about this, we were scheduled to leave today, they'll probably wonder why their tactician isn't joining them." Chrom said.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this part out as soon as I could and now I'm on Summer break hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner sorry again for the wait see you all next time)**


End file.
